User talk:Tom litler
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Soft Redirects Welcome to the CN Wiki. Please refrain from making unnecessary soft redirects on this wiki to Wikipedia pages. More foten than not, you can simply use the template as follows: I will be redoing your article in such a fashion and requesting the immediate deletion of all the unnecessary soft redirects. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :PS. If you continue to make unnecessary soft redirects, or make more rude and obnoxious comments like you did to Lol pie, an administrator at that, I will consider you a vandal, and possibly a hostile user, and will report you as such to this Wiki's administrators. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::Hello again, ::With regard to the soft redirects, I would still argue they are unneccessary, as they use up server resources that could be avoided by simply linking to the Wikipedia page directly. When the alternative exists, you should always use it. And now you know it exists, so I still don't see the point of the "oppressed" soft redirect. Regardless, I will allow Lol pie to take care of that. ::With regards to your comments towards Lol pie, I didn't say that he was immune to criticism. The proper way to criticize him would have ben to leave a message on that article's talk page (or his own talk page) and politely explain your problem. The wrong way to criticize him is to leave a clearly visible, all-capped message right on the page in a bullish manner. Your comment was indeed both rude and obnoxious. If I were an administrator, I may have given you a temporary (one day or less) block because of that. Regardless, I am not an administrator, which brings me to your files. If you want them deleted, I suggest you politely ask Lol pie to do it, as he is an administrator. Perhaps if he's in a mood to ignore the rude comments you directed at him, he'll do something about your files. ::Now, with regard to your edit summary on your article stating that it was "your article and not mine." I'm afraid to say, but neither of those is the case. It is not your article, it belongs to the wiki as a whole. Anyone can edit any page, so long as they are not vandalizing it. For all intents and purposes, my edits were constructive, and I am free to make constructive edits on any article. If you see a problem on my article, you are free to fix it (and, in any regard, I would welcome the help). ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :::Yes, you made that clear. Yet when I replaced your link to "Oppressed" with the Wikipedia template, you reverted it and told me it was your article, not mine. So you still refuse to use the template in all circumstances, something which is totally beyond my comprehension. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::::Hmm, perhaps there is a misunderstanding. I would assume, for all intents and purposes, the images were displaying incorrectly because Wikia's image cache was broken (it keeps happenning, unfortunately). Nevertheless, your revert went back to a page that used the soft redirect "Oppressed." I'll not put the template back in unless you want me too, so we don't have any more misunderstandings, but what you want to use is . ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation)